


She Raced The Law And She Won

by jenstraflintlocked



Series: Kids Today...and Tomorrow. And Yesterday. [3]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23911126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenstraflintlocked/pseuds/jenstraflintlocked
Summary: based on this post https://dreamsaremywords.tumblr.com/post/616518852287791104 no idea what show it's from Tjorven just yeeted it at me and was like "Jenny and Vastra's kid"So I brought back Tilly from projecting trait and trace to have fun with.
Relationships: Jenny Flint/Madame Vastra
Series: Kids Today...and Tomorrow. And Yesterday. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726585
Kudos: 18





	She Raced The Law And She Won

Inspector Gregson had been a guest at Jenny and Vastra’s house before. At least he’d been allowed into the Plant Room to inform them of cases and be informed in turn. He’d seen Vastra with her veil pulled up, without her veil on and on one memorable occasion seen more skin than he was meant to as both a Victorian and a human man when Strax had brought him straight through to the Plant Room without knocking. Although as Strax pointed out, there wasn’t a lot of things to knock ON and they would’ve ignored him anyway even if he had.

And he was aware that they were married and had been for quite some time now and that somehow, he didn’t like to enquire how, what with his limited grasp of biology, they’d had two children. He’d seem them both grow up, the eldest into what he considers fine figure of a man, if you ignored the horns and the patches of scales, which was easy because he decently covered them up, and the youngest…into what he could only describe as a small demon, which had subsequently grown into a middle sized demon, and now, a towering demon.

He was nearing retirement by now, having served Scotland Yard in some form or other for the past forty years. He was certainly beyond the age to be actively involved in chases across London. And yet, whenever the demon got in trouble, suddenly no other Inspector would do but him. And he would have to heave himself up from behind his lovely oak desk covered in blissful paperwork that didn’t require any strenuous activity from him beyond leaning over to pick it up if it fell on the floor, and sort out whatever mischief the hellion was involved in now.

This time, it’d been theft of a carriage. And then driving fast whilst precariously balanced on top of a carriage through some quite busy streets. And then refusing to pull over resulting in a high-speed carriage chase through some streets which should’ve been busy, but word was travelling faster than the carriage and were thankfully mostly deserted. All whilst wearing a ballgown and an embroidered cape. He wasn’t sure who Sappho was, but he was very much sure that Tilly wasn’t their daughter, no matter what the cape said. And it was now apparently his duty to return Tilly to the people whose daughter she acutally was.

He was no longer tall enough to hold her by the shoulder, so he settled for an admonitory grip on her elbow and dragged her round the back of the house and through the courtyard. She waved to a middle-aged man who was busy eating ham outside the stables as they passed through and waited with an air of resigned exasperation as he knocked on the door.

Strax opened it. Gregson had never got used to him either. So short and squat, built like a barrel. He hadn’t changed much over the years. Didn’t seem to age.

“Ahh. We were wondering where you’d been.” He sneered. “Come in then boy.” He gestured them both inside.

Tilly shook off Gregson’s hand and strode away to find her mothers. “Heyyy!” she called as she found them both in the living room. “Don’t get mad.”

“What are we meant to not be gettin’ mad about this time, hm?” Jenny sat up from where she’d been lying in Vastra’s lap.

“Ah! Inspector Gregson.” Vastra turned round and spotted the tired and rumpled man following her daughter.

“She stole a carriage, proceeded to drive at dangerous speeds through London and refused to stop even when chased by police, until it lost a wheel. All whilst wearing this.” He thrust the cloak at them.

“George really does do such fantastic embroidery.” Vastra sighed at the inscription on the back. “I’m so glad we suggested he take it up as a side line for his business.”

Jenny rolled her eyes and got up to glower up at her daughter who smiled back in what she thought was a winsome fashion.

“Ow!!” she complained loudly as Jenny tugged gently on one of her head crests. “That hurts!!”

“Are you hurt?” Jenny asked, now inspecting Tilly’s arms.

“Ha! As if. I jumped wellll clear of the wreckage. You guys trained me well.”

“You didn’t lose your balance or fall off?” Vastra threw the cloak over the back of the sofa.

“Nope!” Tilly grinned.

“She STOLE a carriage!” Inspector Gregson spluttered.

“It’d been sat in the police stables for like two YEARS.” Tilly groaned and slid gracefully over the back of the sofa to end up lying draped across it. “It was dusty as hell. And poorly maintained. No wonder the wheel fell off.”

“So that would have nothing to do with riding it over a large KERB and knocking into the side of a house!” Gregson exploded.

“You shouldn’t gallop Hare like that though. I know she’s named for it, but she could’ve been hurt. Where is she anyways?” Jenny looked around as if expecting to find the horse in the living room.

“In the police stables.” Inspector Gregson gave up. “I’ll send a lad round with her later. And the BILL.” He wagged a finger at all four of them in turn and then left, snorting into his moustache.

“Didn’t even tear the hem…” Vastra mused, examining the cloak.

“I would ask, Tilreka, that you try an’ think of somethin’ else to do with your talents beyond annoyin’ the police?” Jenny bent over Tilly and tweaked her nose. “It ain’t like you got a dearth of ‘em.”

“Well you said I couldn’t travel with the Doctor anymore, since I brought home that Prigonian house plant.”

“That’s because it tried to strangle Strax. Your mother is right, as she usually is. We shall have to try and find some suitable employment for you.” Vastra glanced meaningfully at Jenny.

“Oh my Goddesssss.” Tilly groaned and covered her face with her hands. “Anything but that…”

**Author's Note:**

> What cruel fate is in store for her...
> 
> I may turn this into a series of The Adventures of Tilly Flint ngl...depends...


End file.
